Voyage médiéval
by Ly'Nane
Summary: Voyager dans le temps ? Impossible diriez-vous, même pour les sorciers. Et pourtant...


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, les deux séries utilisées appartiennent à leur créateur, je n'ai fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Quelques infos sur l'histoire pour la situer : Harry Potter (j'ai utilisé le film 7.2 comme référence pour les phrases en italiques) et Merlin (à situer plutôt autour de la saison 1 et le début de la saison 2, nécessaire pour le caractère de certains personnages)

_(Les dialogues écrits en italique sont tirés du film Harry Potter 7.2.)_

**Voyage médiéval**

_« Le diadème est ici. Dans le château. Dans l'endroit où toute chose est cachée. Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez, il suffit de demander… »_

« Merci. » Répondit précipitamment Harry.

Il s'élança alors à travers le château et arriva essoufflé devant le mur du septième étage. Il laissa sa respiration se calmer puis passa lentement devant le mur. Au bout de la troisième fois, il ouvrit ses yeux et pu voir la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparaître.

A son entrée, seul le son d'un vieux tourne-disque rayé troublait le silence de la salle. Il était seul. Cette constatation faite, Harry entreprit alors ses recherches.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'allées, il commençait à douter de trouver un jour la tiare de Serdaigle. Harry trouva un fauteuil à moitié effondré au milieu de l'allée où il se tenait. Las et presque désespéré, il s'assit dessus et contempla la salle. Des milliers voire des millions d'objets étaient entassés ici et là. Certains datant de quelques semaines, d'autres de quelques centaines d'années. Son regard voletait dans tous les sens à la recherche du diadème.

Harry soupira une énième fois depuis qu'il était ici et se releva de son siège. Il se dirigea alors vers une petite table ronde. Un joli coffret de bois l'avait attiré. Cette attirance était presque…magique. Harry avait ressenti la même attirance au moment de trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Arrivé au niveau de la table, Harry était sûr de trouver l'horcruxe. La magie noire qui s'en dégageait était omniprésente. Avec lenteur et prudence, il souleva le dessus du coffret. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La tiare. Il l'avait enfin trouvé.

A peine effleurait-il du bout de ses doigts le diadème qu'une voix s'éleva dans la salle. Harry reposa la tiare et releva vivement la tête à l'entente de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle de Drago Malefoy.

_« Tiens, tiens. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici Potter ? »_

_« J'te retourne la question. »_

« … »

« … »

_« Tu as une chose qui est à moi. Je veux la récupérer. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec _la baguette_ que tu as ? »_

_« Elle est à ma mère. Elle est puissante, mais c'est… différent. C'est comme si… on ne s'accordait pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » _Expliqua Malefoy

Aucun des deux acolytes de Malefoy ne parlait. Blaise Zabini et Gregory Goyle se jetaient des coups d'œil fréquents sans jamais intervenir. Harry décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

_« Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? A Bellatrix. Tu savais que c'était moi. Tu n'as rien dit. »_

Malefoy semble décontenancé par la question et se contente de continuer à fixer Harry sans lui fournir de réponse. Crabbe se manifeste enfin. Se rapprochant de l'oreille droite de Malefoy, il lui souffle quelques mots.

_« Vas-y Drago. Te dégonfle pas. Tues-le. »_

Peu fier de s'être fait donner un ordre, Malefoy toisa d'un regard mauvais Goyle et fit un pas vers Harry. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en faire un autre puisqu'Hermione et Ron arrivèrent précipitamment aux côtés de leur ami. Un Expelliarmus fusa en direction du blond qui le dévia immédiatement du bout de sa baguette. Goyle, las d'attendre que la bataille s'engage, envoya un Avada Kedavra vers d'Hermione. Celle-ci l'évita de justesse et fila se cacher derrière un fauteuil renversé. Ron fou de rage s'élança à la poursuite de Goyle, celui-ci précédé de Zabini.

« Raaaah ! C'est ma copine, espèce d'abruti ! »

Hermione toujours derrière son fauteuil esquissa un doux sourire. Elle se leva finalement et alla rejoindra Harry face aux deux Serpentards. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille d'aller récupérer le diadème et qu'elle se chargeait de surveiller Malefoy. Harry lança un regard noir à Malefoy mais fini par suivre le conseil d'Hermione. Cette dernière se retrouva seule face au prétendu Mangemort.

Après quelques interminables minutes à se surveiller, une étagère, témoin des sorts de Goyle, Zabini et Ron, bascula et s'effondra non loin des deux sorciers. Un énorme et vieux grimoire à la couverture de cuir bordée de doré s'en échappa et s'ouvrit de lui-même. A ce moment, les pages du livre se mirent à tourner frénétiquement. Les deux adolescents étaient perplexes : aucun coup de vent ne leur parvenait. Se regardant, ils s'approchèrent du grimoire précautionneusement. Soudain, une lumière blanche et aveuglante en jaillit, et Hermione et Drago furent engloutis.

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Merlin ! Merlin, réveilles-toi et viens m'aider ! »

« J'arrive Gaius. » Bailla Merlin à peine réveillé.

« Mais dépêches-toi voyons ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée, le Roi ne doit pas m'attendre. »

« Je suis là ! De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« D'herbes. Je dois préparer une potion de sommeil pour Morgane et un remède contre la toux pour le Roi, et il me manque certaines herbes pour les réaliser. J'ai besoin que tu te rendes en forêt pour aller me chercher de la Valériane et de l'Angélique. »

« Bien sûr, j'y vais de suite ! »

« Au fait Merlin ! »

« Oui, Gaius ? »

« N'oublis pas le banquet de ce soir organisé en l'honneur de la Princesse Soana. Rentre à l'heure ou Arthur te fera trancher la tête ! »

« Ah oui, le banquet… Génial. Promis, je ne serais pas en retard. » Affirma Merlin avec un sourire malicieux.

Gaius secoua la tête, découragé, et le laissa partir.

** o****OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione et Drago atterrirent durement sur le sol. Hermione fut la première à se relever. Elle scruta les alentours en se massant la tête. Bon sang ! Où étaient-ils tombés ? Ce n'était pas le moment de voyager, une guerre était en train de se dérouler par Merlin ! Elle se tourna vers son « compagnon de voyage » qui s'était enfin levé. Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne.

« Tu sais où l'on se trouve ? »

« La Miss-je-sais-tout n'aurait-elle donc pas réponse à tout ? » Ricana Malefoy.

« Oh Malefoy, cesses tes sarcasmes ! Je sais que l'on est en guerre, dans deux camps opposés de surcroît, mais va falloir se serrer un minimum les coudes si on veut se sortir de là ! Bien, maintenant que c'est clair, on avance ! »

Les deux sorciers se mettent donc en marche silencieusement. Au bout de quelques heures dans les bois, la silhouette d'un château finit par se dessiner au loin. Se croyant sauvés, ils accélèrent la cadence.

Un bruit les fit sursauter. Se retournant, Hermione aperçu quelqu'un. Elle demanda à Malfoy de ne pas faire de bruit et se dirigea prudemment vers l'inconnu. A quelques pas de lui, elle se racla la gorge et questionna, avec courage, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Bonjour. Nous… nous nous sommes égarés et je me demandais si vous pouviez nous aider s'il-vous-plait, monsieur. »

Le garçon releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea avec stupeur les deux adolescents.

« Bonjour. Je connais à peu près les alentours, alors… Quelle est votre destination ? Et puis si vous souhaitez un refuge pour la nuit, je peux m'arranger. » Répondit le garçon en regardant les étranges vêtements que portaient les deux étudiants.

A l'inverse, Hermione se fit la réflexion que ce jeune homme était drôlement habillé il ressemblait à un habitant du Moyen-âge… Elle lui demanda la direction de la gare de King Cross, même si elle se pensait fortement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les vêtements du garçon commençaient vraiment à la faire douter : avaient-ils vraiment voyagé dans le temps et atterri dans le passé ?

Comme elle l'avait pensé, le garçon n'avait jamais entendu parler de King Cross et encore moins des trains.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Merlin. Et vous, quels sont vos noms ? »

« Je me nomme Hermione, et voici Mal… Drago. » Dit Hermione tout en le désignant du doigt.

A la mention du nom « Merlin », les deux sorciers s'étaient regardés avec surprise. Merlin ? Le plus grand magicien ?

« Êtes-vous un sorcier ? » Le questionna vivement Drago.

« Ooh non, pas du tout. Vous faites erreur. » Dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu gêné.

« Vous… vous êtes sûr ? Parce que… » Reprit Hermione.

« Vous savez, nous sommes des sorciers. » Intervient Drago.

Étant juste à côté de lui, Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en le fustigeant d'un « Imbécile ! ». Mais à l'inverse de ce que pensait Hermione, Merlin ne sembla pas effrayé. Il esquissa même un léger sourire.

« Prouvez-le moi et je reconsidérais peut-être votre question. »

Hermione étant réticente, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Il murmura un « Wingardium Leviosa » sur une feuille morte qui s'éleva instantanément dans les airs. Un « Incendio » l'enflamma.

A son tour, Merlin fit la même chose. Au détail près qu'il ne possédait pas de baguette magique et qu'il utilisait ses mains comme un canalisateur magique. Hermione et Drago en furent abasourdis. Jamais ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un pratiquer la magie de cette façon. Ils regardèrent Merlin qui leur souriait. Celui-ci leur proposa d'aller s'assoir un peu plus loin pour discuter.

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

Ils avaient discuté durant toute la matinée. Après avoir renseigné Merlin quant à leur présence à Camelot, celui-ci s'étaient mis à raconter sa modeste vie au château. Il eut aussi l'intelligence de les prévenir du risque qu'ils encouraient s'ils pratiquaient la magie à la vue et au nez de la population. Hermione le rassura rapidement : dans leur monde aussi la magie ne doit pas être révélé à quiconque.

Finalement, Merlin se leva, bientôt imité des deux sorciers de Poudlard.

« Il va falloir que je vous trouve des vêtements ainsi qu'un travail au château. Comme ça on pourra se voir plus facilement pour trouver une solution à votre problème et vous renvoyer à votre époque. » Sourit Merlin. « Ne bougez pas, restez-là. Je reviens vite. »

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

De retour à Camelot et encore tout bouleversé de sa rencontre, Merlin alla tout d'abord chez lui pour donner les herbes qu'il avait cueilli à Gaius. Puis, avec discrétion, il se dirigea vers la lingerie du château.

En fouillant un peu, il réussi à dénicher une robe de servante de couleur pourpre et bordée de doré aux manches. Pour Drago, il trouva un pantalon marron ainsi que une chemise de lin accompagnée d'une veste. Sept paires de bottes, quelque peu usées, étaient alignées près de la porte. Il choisi la paire la moins abîmée et la fourra avec le reste de ses trouvailles dans un sac de toile. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie et passa avec prudence la tête par a porte : personne. Parfait. Il en profita et se dépêcha de quitter le château.

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

« Voilà. J'espère vraiment qu'ils seront à votre taille. »

« C'est parfait, Merlin. Merci beaucoup. Vraiment, merci de nous aider. » Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

L'idée des vêtements et du travail au château n'était pas du goût du Serpentard qui refusait d'enfiler les affaires que Merlin avait apporté. Hermione commençait à s'énerver.

« Tu vas enfiler vite fait ces vêtements, sinon on te laisse ici et tu te débrouilles pour rentrer à Poudlard TOUT SEUL ! Une guerre est en train de se dérouler là-bas, j'espère que tu t'en rappelle au moins ! Alors fait un effort ! » Le sermonna Hermione en haussant le ton à chaque phrase. Elle prit ses nouveaux vêtements et le planta là.

Alors qu'Hermione et Merlin marchait depuis quelques minutes, un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux ce qui les obligea à se retourner. Dans l'ombre se tenait Drago, finalement vêtu des vêtements de Merlin.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois sans encombre à Camelot. Grâce à la fête qui allait bientôt se dérouler, ils purent entrer dans le château sans problème. En effet, un serviteur ou deux n'étaient pas de trop pour cet événement. Il avait été convenu que Drago aiderait Merlin aux côtés du Prince Arthur et qu'Hermione irait aider Guenièvre auprès de Dame Morgane et de la Princesse Soana.

Trois jours avaient passés pendant lesquels Hermione et Drago s'accoutumaient rapidement à la vie de l'époque. Enfin, surtout Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à cacher sa curiosité. Grâce à Guenièvre, elle apprenait vite. Et lors de l'arrivée de Lady Soana, Guenièvre lui confia même la responsabilité d'aider Dame Morgane. Hermione était ravie puisqu'elle appréciait beaucoup Morgane. Elle était douce et gentille avec elle.

Pourtant, Hermione n'oubliait pas qu'elle et Drago devait retourner dans le futur où la guerre les attendait. Chaque soir après avoir terminé leurs corvées, ils se retrouvaient chez Merlin. Gaius avait été mis dans la confidence à propos de la nature des deux jeunes gens. Il avait failli en tomber de sa chaise, et avait disputé Merlin pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite. Il avait alors fallu l'aide des deux sorciers pour prouver au vieil homme que Merlin disait vrai. Depuis, ils cherchaient tous les quatre un moyen de renvoyer les deux étudiants à leur époque.

Mais même dans les nombreux livres de Gaius, qu'Hermione dévorait avec émerveillement sous le regard moqueur de Drago, ils ne trouvaient aucune réponse concrète. Rien que des suppositions ou des sorts avec des effets douteux.

« On ne trouvera jamais ! Je vais être obligé de travailler en tant que serviteur et de supporter la Miss-je-sais-tout toute ma vie… Ce n'est pas possible. Pas possible du tout… » Marmonna Drago dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ? »

Hermione avait relevé le nez du grimoire qu'elle était en train de lire. Dans le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, un simple murmure pouvait être entendu.

« Je disais que je commençais à en avoir marre ! Ca fait quatre jours que l'on cherche une solution dans ces fichus bouquins et RIEN : on a toujours rien trouvé ! »

« Patience mon garçon, on va bien finir par trouver un quelconque sortilège pour vous renvoyer chez vous. Ne t'inquiète pas.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas ! C'est seulement que ça m'agace. »

« Bon allez dormir, il est tard et demain vous devez aider à préparez le banquet. Laissez Hermione, Merlin va m'aider à ranger tout cela. »

La chambre de Merlin avait été réaménagée pour que deux lits simples y tiennent, séparés d'une petite table de chevet. L'un pour Hermione et l'autre pour Drago. A l'aide de sa magie, Hermione avait transformé un petit meuble inutilisé en lit. Elle avait fait de même pour Merlin qui, lui, dormait près Gaius dans la pièce de séjour. Merlin lui en fut reconnaissant c'était tout de même plus confortable qu'une simple paillasse et une couverture courte et rêche.

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la chambre de Merlin, plongée dans le noir, Hermione prit doucement la parole pour n'être entendu que de Drago.

« Tu devrais te comporter plus gentiment avec eux. Ils nous aident et nous aideront tant que l'on n'aura pas trouvé la solution à notre problème. On sera bientôt de nouveau chez nous… ou de ce qu'il en reste. »

« … »

« Que feras-tu de retour là-bas ? On fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Ou changeras-tu ? »

« … »

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas si mauvais au fond. Enfin… tu n'es pas non plus un ange, qu'on soit bien clair. »

« … »

« Et puis pourquoi t'obstines-tu à combattre contre nous alors que je me doute que tu n'es pas un fervent serviteur de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as déjà la ma… »

« Mais tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de parler ! Je me demande vraiment comment font Potter et Weasley. »

Hermione vexée se tut et se détourna de lui.

« Ça y est mademoiselle prend la mouche. Fallait s'y attendre… »

« Je ne prends pas la mouche j'attends des réponses, figures-toi ! »

« Bon si c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse enfin dormir… Non, je ne changerais pas de camp. Tout d'abord si je l'aurais voulu il est trop tard et si je le fait mes chances de rester en vie deviendraient infimes. Mais, et je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir dit ça, je ne me serrais plus dans vos pattes et vous laisserez faire ce que vous devez faire. »

« Tu es neutre en fait. Ou lâche. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah oui, d'après tes réponses tu ne te battras ni pour un camp ni pour l'autre. »

« Ouais, si tu veux. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

Alors qu'ils s'endormaient tous deux, Merlin et Gaius étaient en pleine discussion.

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

La matinée avait filée sans que les deux sorciers ne s'en aperçoivent. Drago était déjà en train d'aider les autres serviteurs à décorer la salle de banquet, lorsqu'Hermione arriva. Morgane n'avait pas réussi à trouver la toilette parfaite pour la soirée. Hermione lui avait fait essayer les plus belles robes mais aucune ne satisfaisait la pupille du roi. Finalement, après avoir vidé l'armoire de la jeune femme sur le lit, Hermione y découvrit un sac qui semblait rempli.

Morgane toujours derrière son paravent terminait d'essayer une énième robe. Pendant ce temps, Hermione ouvrit le sac et en sortit une robe somptueuse. D'un rouge sombre, la robe possédait un joli décolleté ainsi que des longues manches. Celles-ci étaient étroites au niveau des bras et évasées à partir du coude. La robe était ornée de petits bijoux dorés. Des fils, dorés eux aussi, couraient sur le contour des manches et le bas de la robe.

Une petite retouche était à faire sur la manche de droite, mais cela ne posait pas de problème. Hermione irait demander du fil et une aiguille à Guenièvre tout à l'heure. Elle appela Morgane.

« Madame, je viens de trouver une robe magnifique. Voulez-vous l'essayer ? »

« Apporte-la-moi que je puisse la voir tout d'abord. »

Hermione présenta sa trouvaille à Morgane qui la trouva splendide. Elle l'essaya de suite et ne cessait de se regarder dans le miroir. Hermione lui montra la petite retouche à faire, et Morgane fut ravie de l'aide d'Hermione. Elle l'a remercia et l'a serra dans ses bras. Puis, elle alla retirer la robe qu'elle portait pour s'habiller pour la journée. Une fois prête, Morgane sortit de sa chambre laissant le soin à Hermione de tout ranger. Hermione soupira : ça allait lui prendre la matinée…

Passé midi, elle arriva dans la salle du banquet où les décorations commençaient à se terminer. Elle vit Drago refuser fièrement l'aide d'une jeune servante. Il semblait lui dire qu'il savait se débrouiller tout seul. La jeune fille en fut déçue et s'éloigna la tête basse.

Hermione détourna le regard et se dirigea vers les cuisines. L'odeur étouffante qui s'en dégagait la pris au nez dès son entrée. Courageusement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisinière en chef pour recevoir ses ordres de l'après-midi.

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

Le banquet avait été très réussi. La Princesse Soana avait été émerveillé par les plats servis, par les danseurs, par les bouffons...

Morgane fut, elle, resplendissante dans sa robe, tous les chevaliers présents se retournaient sur son passage. Assise à la table où elle se tenait avec Uther, Arthur et Soana, elle se retourna et adressa un remerciement silencieusement à Hermione qui se tenait aux côtés de Guenièvre et Merlin.

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

Après la fête, Merlin entraîna ses deux nouveaux amis dans les souterrains de Camelot. Merlin marchait en tête muni d'une lourde torche. Hermione et Drago étaient en retrait et se lançait fréquemment des regards. Où diable, Merlin les emmenaient-ils à cette heure-ci de la nuit ?

Finalement, après avoir descendu un large et long escalier, ils débouchèrent tous trois dans une grotte. Merlin accrocha la torche sur un piquet puis s'approcha du rebord qui surplombait la grotte. Il cria un « ohéh ! » et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un immense dragon s'installa sur le rocher qui leur faisait face. Il était enchaîné et semblait légèrement nerveux.

« Qui sont ceux qui t'accompagnes, Merlin ? »

« Des amis. Des sorciers, eux aussi. Voici Drago et Hermione. »

Merlin raconta toute la mésaventure des deux jeunes sorciers au dragon. Celui-ci écoutait avec patience Merlin, quelques fois complétait par Hermione ou Drago. A la fin du récit, Hermione, Merlin et Drago étaient assis l'un contre les autres et attendaient impatiemment la réponse du dragon.

« Il est vrai que l'on ne trouve pas ce genre de réponse dans les livres de cette époque. Pour retourner d'où vous venez, il vous faut le Talisman de Liward qui se trouve dans les salles souterraines de Camelot. Vous devrez ensuite l'activer : dans le milieu du Talisman, il faudra y déposer une goutte de sang de la fille et une du garçon. Ensuite tenez-le chacun d'une main et demandez votre destination. Une fois le Talisman utilisé, vous ne pourrez pas le garder : il reviendra de lui-même à sa place. Soyez prudents. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, cela me montre que la magie perdure au-delà des siècles. »

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

Merlin, Drago et Hermione avaient décidé d'agir la nuit même. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement entre les étagères, lorsqu'un bruit les fit s'arrêter. Un garde faisait sa ronde. Hermione s'en approcha et lui lança un « Stupéfix ». Les deux garçons le prirent et le placèrent entre deux hautes étagères. Ils reprirent tous trois leur chemin discrètement.

Arrivés au niveau des objets magiques, un « Alohomora » fut nécessaire pour ouvrir la grille. Les trois sorciers s'y engouffrèrent immédiatement. En quelques minutes seulement, Drago tenait entre ses mains le Talisman. Il referma coffret dans lequel se trouvait auparavant le Talisman et glissa celui-ci à son coup sous sa chemise. Une fois sortis, Hermione referma soigneusement la porte pour que la disparition de l'objet ne soit pas remarquée.

Ils reprirent le chemin inverse et lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du soldat inconscient, Drago annula le sort par un « Enervatum ». Cela fait, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer voir Gaius et d'aller se coucher.

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

Drago et Hermione avaient passés une nuit très courte et s'étaient rendus comme d'habitude chez Morgane pour l'une et chez Arthur avec Merlin pour l'autre.

Hermione avait fait ses adieux à Guenièvre, qui lui souhaita bon voyage et la remercia du travail qu'elle avait fourni, ainsi qu'à Morgane. Celle-ci en fut vraiment attristée. Elles s'étaient serrées dans les bras et lorsqu'elles s'étaient lâchées les larmes roulaient sur les joues.

Vers quatorze heures trente, Hermione et Drago étaient prêts à partir. Les gouttes de sang avaient coulés, il ne restait plus qu'à prendre le Talisman et prononcer le lieu.

« Ça y est, vous partez vraiment ? » Questionna tristement Merlin.

« Oui, il le faut vraiment. Nous sommes en guerre là-bas et nos proches on besoin de notre aide. » Répondit Hermione avec un sourire qui manquait de conviction.

« J'espère que l'on se reverra un jour, même si je doute que cela soit possible. J'espère aussi que votre guerre se terminera pour le mieux. Bonne chance à tous les deux ! Et je suis vraiment content de vous avoir connu. C'est que les sorciers, ce n'est pas très courant à la cour. » Rigola Merlin.

« Merci encore à toi Merlin, et aussi à vous Gaius pour votre aide précieuse. Au revoir ! » Les remercia Hermione.

« Ça doit être la première fois que je vous le dit, mais bon il faut une première à tout : merci. » Termina Drago.

Hermione et lui prirent ensuite le Talisman entre leurs mains droites jointes. Ils prononcèrent simultanément et distinctement « Salle sur Demande, Poudlard ». A peine avaient-ils fini de parler qu'ils se sentirent aspirés. Exactement de la même façon que lors d'un transplanage.

** o********OoOoOoOoOo**

Ils atterrirent sur le sol aussi durement que lorsqu'ils étaient tombés à Camelot. Se relevant avec maladresse, les deux sorciers se regardèrent puis laissèrent leur regard voletait de droite à gauche : ils étaient revenus. Enfin. Mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Ron, Zabini et Goyle se battaient toujours tandis qu'Harry recherchait toujours le diadème de Serdaigle au milieu des chaises et fauteuils empilés. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant qu'ils se trouvaient à Camelot.

« Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes engagements que j'ai pris le soir où l'on a discuté. Bonne chance. »

« Merci. Et bonne chance à toi aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis chacun se détourna de son côté.

La guerre n'était pas terminée.


End file.
